David Platt
David Platt is a villainous character, born to Gail and Martin Platt in December 1990. In later years, he became troubled, especially after nearly being murdered by father-in-law Richard Hillman and his dad Martin leaving for a new life in Liverpool some years later. He made his mother's life a hell, after sending cards from his murderous step-father, and trying to ruin his sister's wedding. He later began a relationship with his first ever girlfriend Tina McIntyre in 2008, but used her to lie for him when he pushed his mother down the stairs after Tina aborted his child. Although when he was released from prison, they got back together. David later began a feud with a family called the Windasses who refused to pay for a kitchen he fitted along with Tina's father Joe, and matters where made worse when the family moved into the street. He began a feud with the Windass son Gary and tried to get him sent down after being beaten up by using Tina, but she left him after getting fed up with David using her. David returned back to his old ways and made Joe's life a hell, who was dating his mother. When Joe was addicted to pain-killers, David enjoyed to torment him with the promise of giving him some. David however became more caring in 2010 when his mother was sent to prison awaiting trial when accused of killing Joe, who drowned after trying to fake his death when trying to claim insurance. She was eventually freed and returned to the street, much to the delight of David. In late 2010, David was diagnosed with epilepsy after he fell unconsious at the wheel of the car and hitting his best friend Graeme Proctor. He was cleared of attempted murder. Storylines Early Years and Richard Hillman David is the son of Martin and Gail Platt, born on Christmas Day 1990. He was the result of an unplanned pregnany after Gail had a relationship with his much younger father. Gail actually planned on having David aborted, but Martin stopped her from making the decision as he convinced her he was ready for being a father. A year later, his parents got married. However almost ten years later, his parents divorced after Martin had an affair with a nurse at the hospital he worked at. In 2001, Gail set her eyes on financial advisor Richard Hillman, who David wasn't very keen on, calling him "Trickie Dickie". In February 2003, Richard was discovered to being a murderer after killing several people, including two neighbours, and attempting to kill his gran Audrey Roberts and neighbour Emily Bishop. When Richard returned to the street a couple of weeks later, he kidnapped David along with his sister Sarah, niece Bethany and mother Gail, who where bound and gagged in the car in the garage where Hillman intended to gas them all and himself in a suicide pact. However his father Martin, along with Kevin Webster and Tommy Harris, burst the doors of the garage open to save them, only for Richard to drive of with them in the car, and driving it into a canal. David along with his family managed to escape with the help of Martin, Tommy and Kevin who gave persute. Richard however perished when he drowned. This event damaged David and changed him. Problems for Gail, Feud with Charlie Stubbs David began to make life hell for his mother Gail throughout a number of years. He was upset when his father was going to leave Weatherfield with new girlfriend in 2005 and refused to speak with him, but eventually made up with Martin before he departed for Liverpool. David still decided to keep in touch with him and visit on a regular basis. David wasn't happy when Gail began going out with Phil Nail and begins a hate campaign against their relationship. In January 2006 when Gail is out, David begins to make Phil's life a misery, which makes Phil grab David and shove him up against the wall. But when Phil sees sense, he puts David down. But David later tells Gail about the attack, only for Phil to lie his way out of it, and Gail later slaps David for "lying". David later begins his cruelest trick yet, when he begins sending his family cards, from his deceased serial killer father-in-law Richard. He first sends it on his sister's birthday, singed from "Richard". In March, Phil is under suspicion by Gail, and when they are having dinner, Phil tries to protest his innocence, and in rage throws David across the table, which leads him to be thrown out for hitting David. However David continues to send the Hillman Cards to scare his family, which leads to Gail suspecting David as a subject. In June, she tells David that Richard's birthday is coming up and gives him the date. David then writes out a card by "Richard" stating he can't make it for his birthday, making him fall right into Gail's trap. She then confronts him and tells him that Richard's birthday is in December. David was shocked at getting caught and Gail was disgusted with him. He claimed it was a sick joke that got out of hand. But Gail later blames herself for his behaviour for inviting strange men into the house. During a school exam, David sets fire to his exam paper, leading to him being kicked out of school, although he did get an A in one of his papers. He then gets himself a job at the Builders Yard working for Bill Webster, however gets sacked for leaving Jason Grimshaw, his sister's boyfriend, on the roof when taking away the ladder. But he is given a second chance, but gets sacked again when he destroys the building materials. He then gets a job at his gran's salon. He then forms a crush on hairdresser Maria Sutherland discovers she is having a secret relationship with Charlie Stubbs, who is going out with Tracy Barlow. When David attempts to blackmail Charlie about the affair, Charlie bundles David into the back of a van and threatens him to keep quiet about it, however are disturbed by Liam Connor. Charlie then lures David to his flat by texting David using Maria's phone. Charlie runs a bath and begins dunking a terrified David under the water, but are iterupted by Maria who walks in. David then makes a run for it. When Tracy murders Charlie in January 2007 claiming it was self-defense, he offered to give her a false testimony for her which claims he was with her on the night of the murder as long as she provides him with sexual favours, which a desperate Tracy agrees to. However the courts saw right through David's lies and Tracy was sent down for 15 years in April 2007. Hell for Sarah, First Girlfriend In September 2007, David offered to keep hold of Ecstasy tablets for his friend and neighbour Darryl Morton, as they belonged to a friend of his. David was also looking after his niece Bethany as she was sent home after a leak at her school. He hid the tablets in her dolls, and when checking up on her to see how she was doing, he realised she had taken one. David panicked and got her to swallow salted water in order to bring the tablet back up, but she became very poorly. When Sarah arrived back, David insisted Bethany wasn't feeling well, and when she began fitting, an ambulance was called, but David was too scared to reveal about the tablet. It was only in hospital when Bethany was in critical condition, that David confessed to Jason, who knew that David may have had something to do with it. This caused him to be disowned by his entire family, especially his mother Gail, who later threw him out of the house. A bit more sympathetic grandmother Audrey took him in at her place, in hope of getting some discipline into David. When David learns from Sarah that he won't be invited to her wedding to Jason, he vows there won't be a wedding. He later loosens the bolts at the scaffolding at the builders yard, which causes Jason to fall and injure himself, although he is later discharged from hospital. On the day of the wedding, David leaves a sucide note for Gail, however unknown to him, Sarah finds it first and rips it up, knowing he is only lying. When he sees everyone leaving for the church, he then takes his car and goes down to the canal where Richard tried to kill them. After leaving a message on Gail's phone telling her about him killing himself, he plays the song "You and Me" (Same song Richard played when trying to kill them), and then drives his car into the canal, which is noticed by a passerbye. However he survives and manages to escape, but causes panic for his mother Gail and angers his sister Sarah after ruining her wedding. He later turns up unharmed, but drenched, at the house much to the relief of his mother. He later confronts Sarah and reveals he never intended to kill himself, only to ruin her wedding, but Gail still believed it was a suicide attempt. Sometime later, David was offered a job in Italy by his Uncle Stephen Reid. This angered Sarah due to everything David as done, and she planted Ecstasy on him to make it look like he had been doing drugs. This caused more mistrust for David and the job was given to Sarah. However she left for Italy on her own with Bethany after telling Jason about planting the drugs, who revealed everything to Gail and David. In January 2008, David begins dating Tina McIntyre after she accidently knocks coffee over him after an argument with Gail in the medical centre. Windass Family, Joe McIntyre, Gail in Jail Epilepsy, Later Years In October 2010 David, following a fight with Graeme Proctor over Tina McIntyre , steals his grans car and later runs over Graeme. Graeme is taken to hospital severly injured and after Tina tells the police that David did it on purpose he is arrested under supsion of attempted murder. David states that he does not remember running over Graeme and he is innocent but no-one, even his own mother belives him. Later, David is waiting to go up against the jury when he collapses. He is taken to hospital and the doctor discuses the posibility of David having epilepsy. This explained how if he did have epilepsy, he wouldnt remember running of Graeme as he would have been unconsious at the time. In November 2010, David is diagnosed with epilepsy and the court case is dropped. In December 2010, David sleeps with Tracy Barlow. Background Information * David was originally played by Thomas Ormson from 1990, up until 2000 when actor Jack P Shepard took over the role at the age of 10, where he still plays the role up until now. Quotes "Three witches, three bitches! (Referring to his mother Gail, sister Sarah and grandmother Audrey, he then impersonates a gun and points it in their direction, while Jason watches). Bam, bam, bam! I know I know that my mother bribed you into spying on me Jason, but do you really think you are going to be my friend? I don't do friends, I do enemies. Like you, gran, Maria, me dad, Jerry, Amber, my mum. I hate them all, one in all, I want them all to be dead. (He sees Gail walking across the road) Look at her, its not too hard to get a gun. (He points his "gun" in Gail's direction) And then one shot, boom, so easy. Night, night, godbless. (Turns to Jason) I best go now, don't want to miss me tea". Category:Characters played by different actors Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Current characters Category:Platt family Category:Hairdressers Category:Convicts Category:1990 births Category:Residents of 8 Coronation Street